


Make Me

by CaptainCiella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Challenge Response, Challenges, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, TikTok trend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: “I dare you to kiss me.”“I’m sorry, what?” you ask, hoping for a hearing hallucination.“Kiss. Me,” he repeats, lowering his voice, locking his gaze in yours, always with his small, lazy smile. His eyes tell otherwise — at least, you interpret them this way.“Make me,” you dare him, mustering all your courage to not be the first — you hate the idea of giving in to his expectations.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsundeyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!
> 
> I thought of this when you told me your dream + fanfic idea on Atsumu and I thought, broo, that's a plot and I suddenly wanted to write about Atsumu but this dude is hard to write, I mean he's a jock I'm sorry if he's OOC.

He’s your best friend you’ve been crushing on for years — you say years as if you’ve been crushing on since you were a little child but actually, it’s been only since high school. Of course, you’ve known him long before, but you’ve never seen him other than your best friend. You’ve been friends with Osamu as well but it’s so different when you’re with Atsumu — they may be twins, looked identical but you had quickly learned to tell them apart long before they dyed their hair. One thing is sure, you’ve always been closer to Atsumu than Osamu, though people often teased you about dating one of them - any of them - since from far, you looked close to both of them, so close that you could’ve dated any of them and it would surprise no one.

But it’s definitely Atsumu who robbed your heart — no offence to Osamu, but you found out your crush on Atsumu quite randomly, as if you woke up suddenly from a dream; it was so sudden when you realised it and to be honest, you didn’t crush on him, you knew you loved him more than a simple crush. When you hear the word “crush”, it sounds so light-hearted, it sounds like people making films to escape the boredom of the routine. Daydreaming about your crush returning your feelings, holding your hands, kissing you, going on dates...Not that it’s bad per se, but when you say to yourself, you’re _crushing_ on him, it sounds off. You’re envisioning something _different_ \- at least different than daydreaming about you dating him - and actually, you don’t necessarily _have to_ date him to be close to him and support him. It’s okay if he doesn’t have these kinds of feelings for you, you’re not expecting him to love you back; if he does, you’re lucky and life goes on as it has always been, even if it will feel slightly strange to change the status of your relationship from the eyes of others.

Sometimes when you’re both relaxing on the sofa after a study session, you’re on your phones, scrolling through TikTok; you hate how much you’re hooked on this app, you know it’s designed to make you spend you more time on it and profit them — anyways, you share the funniest ones and sometimes you stumble on various couples challenges, _kiss your best friend challenge, send a message, confessing_... some couples shit as you call them. Just by watching them, you smile and you wish you are brave enough to try with Atsumu; but it’s not about bravery, it just doesn’t feel right from you to steal him a kiss for the sake of a challenge. It sounds fun on the paper only. _If he agreed, that’d a whole another question._

He notices your silly smile and rests his head on your shoulders to see your screen and the challenge is playing again, as you didn’t scroll yet.

“Kiss your best friend challenge huh?” he says with a mocking grin. “I didn’t know you were into that stuff.”

“It was on my for you page, I can’t help it,” you try to justify yourself — you’re not wrong after all.

“Would you do it?” he asks in a more poised tone, rather seriously.

“Kiss my best friend?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” you start, trying to carefully choose your words. Part of you wants to try with him someday and the other half of you is against the ethics of the challenge — consent? “I would if they agree to,” you respond, even if in the answer, the surprise of the challenge doesn’t exist anymore. “And you?”

“I would. Definitely,” he says firmly.

_Thank God_ you guys never acknowledged yourselves as best friends — you personally think of him as your best friend but you don’t know about him; it’s not on not being friends enough; there’s no hierarchy of friends and he just happens to be your best friend as no one in your friend circle fits in your personal best friend definition. There’s no number one best friend in your heart. _It’s always this complicated in your head._

“Who’s your best friend?” he asks with a curious grin.

“That’s a difficult question,” you say, trying to evade by reflex; you don’t really want to confront yourself to your feelings now. “And you?”

“I won’t tell you.”

“Oh, so you’re like that,” you say with a fake disdainful tone.

“You didn’t tell me!” he whines, his head leaving your shoulder, resting on the sofa.

“Neither did you!” you retort, putting your phone away.

He glances at you with a grin, playful, thinking of something to make you speak.

“I dare you to kiss me.”

“I’m sorry, what?” you ask, hoping for a hearing hallucination.

“Kiss. Me,” he repeats, lowering his voice, locking his gaze in yours, always with his small, lazy smile. His eyes tell otherwise — at least, you interpret them this way.

“Make me,” you dare him, mustering all your courage to not be the first — you hate the idea of giving in to his expectations.

“Is it a yes or a no?”

“Yes,” you reply.

There’s a weird eye contact — longer than an eye contact you stare at each other’s eyes, silently persuading each other that they’ll be the one to give in first.

It doesn’t take long for him to grab you by the neck and pull you for a kiss. It’s clumsy, it’s maybe a bit shy and hesitant but also daring at the same time? It’s a strange first kiss, yet enjoyable. You’re now on top of him, confused about what you should do after shyly returning his kiss — only a small peck before you both grin.

“So I’m your best friend?” you ask, knowing exactly the answer.

“You mean I’m your best friend?” he repeats.

He gives you a peck on the lips, stroking your cheeks, putting your hair away of your face. You capture his lips again, cupping his cheeks, his hands going on your waist — he’s never touched you this way before it confuses both of you.

“You should know that... I like you more than you think...” he whispers close to your ear it almost makes you faint.

“Do you...?”

“Yes.”

“Me too,” you mumble, hugging him with your biggest smile — unfortunately he can’t see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Tsumu could have been smarter and ask who reader preferred between him and Osamu but ahahahh  
> 
> 
> I'm really sorry for bringing the *ethics* of this challenge, I mean, it's meant to be fun and enjoyable but my brain just thinks: what if... the person plays with your feelings... for the sake of a challenge... that's just so destructive and that's on me reading too many wattpad fanfictions.
> 
> AND also, the rant about the word 'crush'? I mean the concept of crush itself... I mean I'm sorry, I have a friend who's been crushing on my other friends for almost a semester and she's not making a move at all and daydreaming h48 about him and not actually wanting to do anything with him other than... getting attention? Anyways, I find the word 'crush' is much more light-hearted and much more focused on the self rather than wanting to build something with someone - I feel like it doesn't involve personal and mutual growth and it's more self-satisfaction and filling your mind of scenarios. Or maybe it's just the word 'crush' that comes with this connotation. I just want growth in relationships I mean, FUCK, GROWTH IS GREAT AND FULFILLING!! In the end, I think there's a crush phase, the length depends on the person; and it's on _you_ if you want your relationship to progress and take a step further? Like don't stay in that phase without knowing what you want? 
> 
> Well, sorry for this rant when I just came back to posting (watch me disappear in a few months) I needed to get this out, I've been annoying my friends enough (I'm sorry Lau) and thank you again for reading and I hope you spend a nice end of the year celebrations because we deserve them after this 2020 year.


End file.
